


Untitled Stuff

by Kaspah



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cheeky Carlos, Coercion, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Work In Progress, possible pet play, semi-con, some nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspah/pseuds/Kaspah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, look at that! I might have gotten knee-dip/hip-deep in some stuff. </p><p>Or, more or less my obsession with Carlos. </p><p>And him taking a knot of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview of a preview

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Suggestions would be appreciated! Because, I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> http://lemonie-fresh.tumblr.com/
> 
> SEND ME STUFF. Like prompts. Love. Whatever.

"Okay, twerp! We can give you your beauty products, but you've gotta do something for us, got it?" Jr boomed, blocking the door with his muscled body. The other, Gaston the Third-- stupid name, he knows-- stood beside Carlos, looming over him as most guys often did. 

"What? Do your homework or something?" Carlos muttered, almost growling when Third put his massive hand atop Carlos' head. Though, what Third did next, baffled and revolted Carlos.

Third actually started to pet him. 

Not that silly 'Oh, you did a good job, let me pat your head a few times!' kind of thing. Noo, this was more 'whose a good little doggy?!'. 

"Be our dog for a while." Jr grinned, and on anyone else it'd look fine but on him? It sent a shiver down Carlos' spine. Be their dog for a while? What was he supposed to do, bark and wear some stupid hat? Because, he would sooner be in hell than wear something like that! But, before he could tell Third to get his beastly hands off of him, he took a good few moments to consider it. Was a few moments of humiliation worth the promise of a crate of beauty creme? 

Yes, yes it was. If it made his mother happy, he might as well do it. 

Rolling his eyes, he repressed the shiver that almost reared its ugly head. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"   
That must have been what they were waiting for, because the lock on the door clicked, and the both of them were standing side by side, with their arms crossed. 

"Take off your clothes."

Uh, what? 

He sat in silence, waiting for them to burst out laughing, or shove him and tell him it was all a joke. But, the smiles never came and he hoped to god the shoves would be next. But, no. "Hurry, or we'll take them off for you. And, you won't be getting them back." This time, Third spoke up, nodding to Jr. 

With hesitation, Carlos peeled off his black and white layers, first the coat with a splash of red, followed by his shoes- which slipped off pretty easily. Then came the shirt, the black and white half-and-half that he had a dozen of. 

"Look at that, Gaston! Not even a bit of muscle", muttered Third, "bet he bruises easily." 

"No bruises! Or we'll get in trouble again." 

Shivering, Carlos wrapped his arms around his bare chest, pale skin almost turning a pretty pink under the Gastons and their stare. Sure, when in the same room as them, he looked like a mouse. But, he didn't look that bad, did he? And, by the way the Gastons were licking their lips, he could tell they were thinking the same--

"Hey!" 

Third had grabbed Carlos by his shoulders, and pulled him over to him. More like, pulled him into the air and against his chest, both arms wrapped like a vice around the pale kid. He could do little more than kick his legs, and try to squirm. "Pups aren't supposed to try to get away from their owners!", hissed Third. 

Next, Jr moved between Carlos' legs, easily spreading them with his insane - and possibly illegal - strength. Carlos still had on his shorts, black on one side and white on the other. Those, however, were being tugged at, not pulled. Jr undid the button, pulled the zipper down and let them rest where they were. "W-what are-!" Carlos' words were cut off when Jr lifted his legs again, nearly bending the poor black-and-white-haired kid in half. With his lower body moving, so did his shorts creep down further and further, showing Jr the beginnings of some very pale skin turning pink. Jr wasted no time in slipping his hands under Carlos' shorts, big meaty palms pushing at the duel-colored shorts. 

"Ha! Gaston, look! He doesn't even wear underwear." Carlos turned pinker, red blossoming along his neck and ears, his face already growing darker. 

Thick fingers kneeded pale flesh, squeezing and releasing over and over again. The whole time, Jr looked at Carlos, grinning his big stupid grin. But, Carlos couldn't meet the big lug's eyes, and averted his eyes. "You should be proud, Carlos. Your skin feels nice and soft." cooed Jr, all while palming Carlos by his ass and lifting him just a bit more. With the kid's shorts pulled up, Jr moved in closer, pushing Carlos up a few more notches, all so that he could let the De Vil's partiually clad rear lay against his own crotch. It took some adjusting, but after a few seconds Jr had his hips grinding right along Carlos' crack.

To say that Carlos could feel everything was an understatement. After all, he could feel Jr's crotch, could feel the thickness of his shaft, and feel it growing hard.


	2. More Gaston!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston/Carlos is a drug.
> 
> I am going to hell.
> 
> http://lemonie-fresh.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to say something, or ask stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment or something. Because I like feedback, and want to know what you guys think.

"Say it." 

"No!" Muttered a very humiliated Carlos. And, if it weren't for his legs being bound, he'd have kicked Gaston Jr's face. (And say sorry)

Once again, he tried to wiggle his arms, but only managed to rub them raw on the ropes binding his wrists together. Tried to wiggle his body, but the bindings fastened to either side of the table kept him in place, and only caused him to wiggle his ass rather deliciously at Jr. And, as if on cue, another ridge slipped inside of him, eliciting a soft groan and a wiggle of his hips.

"Stay still, pup!" Jr's hand slapped his right asscheek, and Carlos whined, and strained against the ropes. "Now, if you'd be a good boy and woof for me, this'll go quicker." Carlos ignored the way Jr cooed at him, and the creeping warmth reddening his face. Not to mention, ignored the stinging soreness in his ass, but that was another story in itself. His defiance had gotten him that shiny red coloring on his left cheek, and he didn't want it to repeat on the other. 

"N-not saying it." 

Another ridge pressed in, joining the three already snug against his insides. His inner thigh tickled, probably thanks to the curve of black and white fur. What was killing him the most, was that he couldn't move, and the way his dick pressed against the ridge of the table so gods damned painfully, and pleasantly. It gave him that rough little spark he always liked, but kept him from moving unless he wanted to rub it raw, and give Gaston the usual victory he always wanted, whereby he'd probably tell him he was humping the table or something. (Asshole). 

"That's a good boy. Not doing so badly, but still need a bit of discipline." Snickering, Gaston patted Carlos' left asscheek, fingers gracelessly caressing the reddened portions-- small but still painful. "Maybe, after we're done, I'll get you a muzzle. Would you like that?" Almost affectionately, Jr ran his fingers along Carlos' crack, right down the line to slide across the somewhat stretched rim of his hole, fingers circling the area where bright pink met the deep purple of the toy, the meaty digit adding pressure here and there, like he were marveling at how Carlos looked. Carlos kept quiet, even if he wanted to say something it wouldn't do any good. 

"Bark for me, baby." Carlos almost listened to Jr, pretty lips parting to let out a slow breath, and a feint whimper. 

Maybe he should have answered quicker, because that last lingering second he took to contemplate his fate, he'd apparently waited too long. The next ridge slipped into him, this one thicker and wider than the last of them. Jr was getting to the end, and the pressure inside of him kept building. But, Carlos' defiance flared and he kept himself quiet by biting his lip. 

Jr must've been as sadistic as his dad, because the next few ridges weren't as big as the last, but were pushed in quicker than the others. This weird toy Gaston had, must not have been as bad as he thought, because it seemed smaller- until something large pressed against his rim. "G... Gaston, tha- what is that?" Carlos' response was a breathy whisper. But, no answer came. Strange, Gaston never wasted an opportunity to say something. 

The pressure built, the painful stinging of his rim stretching more and more was what got him whimpering non-stop. "Please, Gaston--!" It pushed at him, demanding entry, the cold unfeeling toy wanted to be inside of him, and all he could do was tear up and try to plead with Gaston, his voice soft and panicked. Painfully slow, it kept going, occasionally pulled back and forth, ever deeper it went only to be pulled back and pressed deeper still. It felt as big as Carlos' fist. "P-please..." Unknown to him, his dick remained hard as can be, twitching, hips riding forward and back. To him, it was all Gaston doing this, but his hips rocked back into him, grinding his dick into the hard, kind of rounded edge of the table, precum dripping like a faucet. 

One final push, and whatever it was buried itself inside of the pale boy, the pretty purple handle of the plug hiding the pink, puffy rim under its unyielding base, the black and white plush tail tickling the inside of Carlos' thighs, lube creating a shiny canvases along his taint and balls. "Man, you're a big baby!" Gaston's fingers kneaded his ass cheeks, squeezing, pushing them back and forth. 

"Shut up, I'd like to see you take this thing and not cry." To Carlos, it was a victory. Though, what came next was the icing on the cake. Because, he didn't even have to say anything to get Gaston in front of the small table he'd been tied to, hadn't even said a word when Gaston unzipped his pants and let his dick flop out in front of the De Vil boy's face. Heck, he didn't say anything before taking the thick, pulsing his between his lips, nursing on it happily. 

Man, he needed to learn where Gaston got his toys from.


End file.
